Hazbin Hotel: The Princess and the Problem
by Firelord67
Summary: The story of how Charlie and Vaggie fell in love. Fluff


It's typical to see a lonely-looking girl wandering about in Hell. This is what you would call a Vagabond demon. They can be easily recognized by grey skin, long white hair, and goth-like clothing. These particular demons are cursed to eternally wander the realm, never finding a place to settle no matter what they do. With this curse, you will lose everything, from your love to your name. And yes, they do sometimes sing a song, just like this particular girl.

_Another day flies lowly_

_Mind will not stop breaking_

_And this violence, just more violence_

_I was not mistaken_

_But you see, it's not me_

_I have no family_

_In this purge, in this hell_

_They are fighting_

_With their blimps, and their flames_

_And their drugs and their dames_

_In my head, in my head,_

_I just wander_

_Vagabond, vagabond,_

_Vaga, vaga, vaga-ah-ah,_

_I'm vagabond, vagabond,_

_Vaga, vaga, vaga-ah-ah,_

_V, A,G,A,_

_B,O,N,D,_

_V,A,G,A,_

_B,O,N,D,_

_Another day is breaking,_

_Life it breaks me over,_

_In the violence, I feel the silence,_

_Wandering off to nowhere,_

_It's the same, old theme,_

_Since I killed Shereen,_

_Wandering wandering,_

_Never finding,_

_Just more dust, just more dirt,_

_Just more sad, just more hurt,_

_Wandering, wandering,_

_I am dying,_

_Vagabond, vagabond,_

_Vaga, vaga, vaga-ah-ah,_

_I'm vagabond, vagabond,_

_Vaga, vaga, vaga-ah-ah,_

_V, A,G,A,_

_B,O,N,D,_

_V,A,G,A,_

_B,O,N,D,_

"Hello,"

The girl looked up, only to see another girl around her age with white skin.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I... er..." the other girl stammered. "I'm Charlie, and I'm taking my first annual happiness assessment," she smiled. "It looks like you're new here. What's your name?"

The Vagabond sighed and walked off.

"Hey!" said Charlie. "At least tell me if you're happy with your current state!"

The vagabond raised an eyebrow. She zipped back to Charlie with a huge spear pointed at her yellow eyes.

"Listen here, you!" the vagabond sneered. "You wanna know what my life is like? Wandering. That's all I've ever done. I was cursed, and this is my life now! Now I'll never settle down, I'll never feel happy, it's just pure emptiness and depression. So yeah, I'm not happy!"

Charlie sighed, despite the sharp weapon pointed in her face. Then her eyes turned scarlet with yellow iris'; she let out a bloodcurdling screech that sent shivers down the vagabond's spine. Paralyzed, the vagabond dropped her spear and unsummoned it. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened and her heart raced.

Charlie quickly shifted back to her cheerier face before proceeding.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could tell you that I had a solution, but the Curse of the Vagabond is so rare that nobody knows how to get rid of it," she said sympathetically. "Now, if that will be all, I shall proceed with..."

"Wait!" the vagabond shook off her surprise. "My name, it's... uh..." she desperately tried to recall the bare semblance of a name. "Va... guh... ee?"

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Vaggie!" said Charlie, as she skipped off.

Vaggie shook her head. Nothing had made her feel like that since she was cursed. Nothing had made her feel ANYTHING since she was cursed. There was something weird about that girl, and Vaggie intended to find out what.

_The next day..._

Vaggie let her face droop as her feet continued their endless cycle of moving that always brought her nowhere. Step, after step, after step, after step. Just wandering. A few demons walked past her. Step, after step, after step, after step. She thought about Charlie. The only name she could bother to remember besides her own. Step after step after step...

"Give it back!" shouted a nearby demon. Nothing of interest.

"What? I didn't steal nothing!" said another demon.

"Why you..."

"Both of you, stop it!" said Charlie.

Vaggie looked up. She could see Charlie attempting to mediate the conflict.

Yet another strange thing that this girl had brought.

"Now, let's all calm down and we can..."

"Get out the way, princess!" one of the demons kicked Charlie off the sidewalk.

Vaggie walked over, as the demons proceeded to argue.

"It's you again," she said.

"Oh, Vaggie!"

Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

"You remember my name?"

"Well, yeah," Charlie picked up herself up. "To be granted, hardly any demons even give their names,"

"Ah, of course," Vaggie sighed. She noticed the fighting demons. "Why didn't you just do the... eye thing on them?"

"Well..." Charlie blushed a bit. "I try to avoid using it when I can,"

"Why would you do that? It's really powerful,"

"The thing is, I'm trying to work things out through more... peaceful ways. I mean, you probably don't understand, but I believe that every demon should have the chance to redeem themselves and be sent to Heaven! And also to avoid the annual purge,"

"Oh yeah, that," Vaggie blew a hair out of her eye. "Must be nice to care about something,"

"Oh my gosh, how insensitive of me!" said Charlie.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I don't care, remember? If I did, then I'd stop wandering,"

"Well, you stopped wandering now," said Charlie.

The memory hit right through her head. Vaggie had completely forgotten about wandering.

"Weird," Vaggie almost let a smile creep onto her face. "You know what? Helping demons go to heaven does sound kinda nice. That is if you don't mind me sticking around..."

"Absolutely!" Charlie surprised her yet again with a warm embrace.

It had seemed like forever since the last time that Vaggie felt something warm.

"Then let us continue on our quest to rehabilitate the wayward souls of hell!" Charlie merrily skipped off, followed by a slightly-less droopy Vaggie. This time, she was following, not wandering. At this moment, she only felt like following, no more wandering.

"You know, I have to ask," said Vaggie. "You're one of the nicest demons I've ever met. What exactly did you do to end up in this dump,"

"Oh, I was born here,"

"Born?" Vaggie raised an eyebrow. "But you can't have kids here! I mean, Satan was always here, but there's no way that you could be..." Vaggie stopped. Charlie's demon eyes...

"What?" said Charlie. "I'm not Satan,"

Vaggie let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank life,"

"I know. Can you imagine how weird it would be if _my dad_ decided to make himself look like a girl?" Charlie laughed.

"HE'S YOUR _DAD_?"


End file.
